


kiss me inside out

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just shameless fluff my dudes, just valgrace tings!, this is probably the shortest fic i've ever written damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “And then I added gasoline because it seemed like a smart idea at the time, but the amount of fire clearly proved that it wasn’t, and.. Jason?”- or some vg tings bc they deserve it
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	kiss me inside out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/gifts), [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



“And then I added gasoline because it seemed like a smart idea at the time, but the amount of fire clearly proved that it wasn’t, and.. _Jason?_ ” Leo stopped speaking, one eyebrow raised at his best friend as the other boy stared at him.

“Please stop.” Jason grumbled as he broke eye contact, looking down at his grey sweats. Leo stared at him, even more confused.

“What?” Jason groaned, running a hand through his perfect hair. Leo watched as the golden locks stayed in their gelled up state.“Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you. Gods.”

Leo’s cheeks turned bright red as Jason’s words hit. They hadn’t discussed the kiss they had shared after the battle nearly a month ago yet.

Instead of dwelling on that and causing himself to have a panic attack, Leo spoke again, a smirk forming on his lips. “Maybe you should kiss me. Then I’ll stop.”

Jason looked at him, a wolfish grin on his face, before he grabbed Leo’s face and planted his lips over Leo’s. Turns out, it’s really hard to be annoying when you’re getting your life kissed out of you.


End file.
